A Question Answered
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Just some Anti-Fairy love... it's fluffy, but hopefully in character. Probably not though. Alas, it's romantic and cute, so enjoy!


"Darling?" The question broke a very eerie silence that had lasted for what felt like hours. Anti-Wanda looked up. She was holding a children's book upside down, her wand's end stuck between her teeth. She looked childlike and just plain silly which made Anti-Cosmo secretly smile. He hid it of course, for even in the privacy of their large castle, he still felt he needed to be the stickler. Even though the question to come was far from ordinary of his asking.

"Whatcha thinkin' of Anti-Cossie?" his wife replied, spitting her wand out professionally and smiling at her husband with her toothy grin.

He swallowed some more pride and thought of some way to phrase his question in a way that she would understand. However, it seemed she always knew what he meant no matter how many words she didn't understand were uttered in a phrase. "How did we meet?" This was a test. He remembered very clear the day they met, but the question was important for her to know.

Anti-Wanda made a noise that sounded sort of like a 'pfft' which made him think she knew the answer. "In tenff grade art class. I asked ya if I could burrow some of yur cray'ns." So she did remember. Anti-Wanda was always surprising him like that.

He nodded. "And I said we were supposed to be using acrylic paint."

"But I really wanted to use yur cray'ns."

Anti-Cosmo nearly smiled at this part. "You started crying, and I finally surrendered my crayons and went on with my painting so I wouldn't be the one to get in trouble."

"My daddeh was so upset wen I fail'd that class." Anti-Cosmo noticed her shiver when she mentioned her father. Of course, since her counterpart's father loved her to pieces, Anti-Wanda's father was absolutely cruel to her.

"Do you remember anything else?"

Anti-Wanda nodded, looking down. "You hated me."

"I found you quite annoying." For some reason, he felt the need to defend himself.

"An' then we got hitched." He cringed at the crude term, but nodded nonetheless.

He removed his monocle, wiping it with the handkerchief in his shirt pocket. "Yes, we were married. Did we love each other?"

Anti-Wanda looked down, she understood. "I didn't hate you."

Anti-Cosmo tilted her chin up, their eyes locking in place. "But you didn't love me either." Since she couldn't look away due to his finger holding her chin in place, she squeezed her eyes close, her hands balling into fists.

Because Cosmo and Wanda fell in love and were married, that didn't mean the same thing happened to their counterparts. They were married, but that didn't mean love had to come of it.

"I'm surry, Anti-Cossie! I really wanted to. Ya just made me feel so dumb, and I felt like I wus diserpointin' you!" She rubbed her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks like a river.

Anti-Cosmo grabbed her balled hands and rubbed her knuckles, trying to calm her down. "Anti-Wanda! Stop crying and look at me!" The pink-eyed Anti-Fairy opened her eyes but didn't stop crying, sniffling every now and again. "Now, it's been nearly ten-thousand years. If you can't look me in the eye and say you love me, I'll leave you to be alone. However, I only asked because I was afraid you didn't feel the same."

At this his wife's eyes visibly widened, her breath hitched in her throat. It was not like Anti-Cosmo to express any form of emotion. In all their years together, he never once initiated any form of affection for his wife. This entire conversation had taken her by surprise.

"I always thought you jus' tol'rated me…" Her voice was soft, her tears making her Southern drawl come out more than usual. He shook his head, waiting for her to answer his question. "Anti-Cossie, I loved you since that time I hurd ya laugh. You's was just so pash'nate. And when I saws ya smile that time I tried to make brekkfast and I flipp'd the eggs on the floor. I wanted ya to smile sum moer." Her tears were nearly gone, he had been wiping them as she spoke.

"You do make delicious eggs, my dear," he said, his voice more than few octaves lower than evil. "And even if I didn't love you in the beginning, there's something about you Southern girls that I happen to adore." With that he gulped once before giving a light smile. His wife nearly attacked him with her lips.

"I love you," she said to him, her smile warm and child-like.

Before he could get a word out, she was kissing him again. He thought to himself however, the feeling is mutual.

End.

I love ACxAW and I thought about it long and hard… and I like this idea. I'm not sure how much justice I gave them, but we don't see much of the duo together. I would imagine Anti-Cosmo shows a softer side to his wife, and that Anti-Wanda is a blubbery sweet heart. (: I don't think they met that way, but alas, it worked. And Anti-Wanda colouring in the tenth grade made me smile at the adorability of her childishness. I dunno, I just assume that since Cosmo and Wanda met in high school, they would too. And here it is. My story. I wrote some Fairly OddParents FF, Kona-chan!


End file.
